Le soleil, la mer et sa voix
by Nitta-chan
Summary: Fic écrite pour le Fanzine de MDS sur le thème des vacances


Le Poudlard Express démarre de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, voilà une nouvelle année qui se finit. Le train est parti, les élèves sont rentrés chez eux pour deux mois… deux mois de calme… deux mois de vacances! Ca a du bon d'être prof…

Mais j'ai encore du boulot… J'ai plus de rouleaux de parchemin à corriger qu'il n'y a de plumes sur un phénix au mieux de sa forme. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de corriger les BUSEs cette année?

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ce job, il y a six ans, quand Minerva me l'a proposé? C'était censé être temporaire… Pourquoi faut-il que je sois le premier prof de DCFM à enseigner plusieurs années de suite depuis plus de 20 ans? Je m'en serais bien passé!

Et maintenant, je suis directeur de la maison Gryffondor… J'ai comme l'impression de m'être fait avoir quelque part…

Mais bon, je râle, je râle… mais j'aime bien enseigner… ça me rappelle le temps où j'étais élève… L'AD…

Bon, fin du moment nostalgie. Au travail! Je dois avoir fini la semaine prochaine pour pouvoir profiter de mes vacances avec Mione et Ron… les jeunes mariés… je vais encore tenir la chandelle, comme disent les Moldus… Mais je les ai pas vu depuis l'été dernier… leur voyage de noce s'est éternisé… J'espère beaucoup de ces vacances… En plus on va dans les îles, je vais pouvoir draguer à fond… ramener les plus beaux spécimens dans mon lit… des spécimens masculins, bien sûr…

oooOOOooo

Enfin chez moi! Godric Hollow m'a manqué.

J'ai réussi à résister à Minerva quand elle m'a demandé de participer à la correction des ASPICs… j'ai eu raison, j'y serai encore, sinon… Et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi… Je suis presque en retard, même…

D'un coup de baguette magique, je défais mes valises et prépare celle pour cet été. Des vêtements de Moldus, nous allons dans un lieu loin du monde magique.

Deux heures à peine après être arrivé, je repars. Je rétrécie mes sacs et les met dans ma poche… Ca a du bon, la magie. Maintenant, direction de portoloin. Le point de rendez-vous est un terrain vague à quelques kilomètres de chez moi.

Je retrouve mes amis d'enfance en chemin. Hermione se jette sur moi. Effusion de câlins, de baisers… Ca va faire 10 mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus, il semble que je lui ai manqué. Quand à Ron, il se contente de me serrer la main. Je crois bien que depuis que je lui ai parlé de mes préférences sexuelles, il se demande si je n'ai pas des vues sur lui… C'est assez amusant venant de lui… Mais comme on dit, les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures…

Nous arrivons enfin sur le lieu de notre destination, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver le portoloin… Mais qui a eu cette idée débile? La société des portoloins n'a pas assez de salariés issus de familles de Moldu! Comment va-t-on trouver un objet usé et discret au milieu… d'une décharge!

- Mais cet endroit est bourré de portoloins! Comment on sait lequel est le bon?

A la remarque de Ron, Mione et moi explosons de rire. Elle se reprend avant moi face à son regard d'incompréhension.

- Mon cœur, je pense qu'il n'y a qu'un seul portoloin ici… le reste, ce sont juste… des objets abandonnés par les Moldus.

Ron nage toujours dans l'incompréhension, sa femme, quant à elle, parait inquiète. Si nous ne trouvons pas le bon objet à temps, nous allons manquer le départ.

Mes yeux se posent alors sur un vieux balai. Mais sa forme m'intrigue, je m'avance. C'est un comète! Un balai de Quidditch dans une décharge Moldue… c'est sûrement notre portoloin!

Je me retourne triomphant vers mes amis. Nous pouvons enfin partis en vacances!

oooOOOooo

Nous sommes sur une magnifique île du pacifique. Par chance, elle est peu touristique. Nous pouvons donc profiter tranquillement des plages de sable blanc et de la chaude mer turquoise.

Nous avons investi nos chambres d'hôtel avant d'aller profiter du paysage. Une chambre double pour les jeunes mariés et une pour moi… je n'ai pas l'intension de rester seul bien longtemps…

oooOOOooo

Cet endroit regorge de séduisants autochtones (qui en plus sont très expérimentés au lit…), mais je trouve que les jeunes époux Weasley ont tendance à s'isoler trop souvent… J'aurai bien aimé passer un peu plus de temps avec eux.

Aujourd'hui encore, nous lézardons sur la plage et ils recommencent à se tripoter… je suis étendu sur ma serviette, plongé dans un sudoku particulièrement ardu et j'entends les gloussement de Hermione… c'est passablement énervant…

Je les laisse à leurs papouilles et leurs bisous dans le cou pour profiter de le mer. Elle est tiède, douce… c'est tellement agréable! J'adore nager… Quand je pense qu'il a fallut que je découvre le monde des sorciers pour apprendre à nager… Encore une raison d'en vouloir aux Dursley…

Quelques mouvements de brasse m'éloignent du bord. Puis je me mets sur le dos, laissant l'eau glisser contre ma peau… Je me sens dériver, les yeux fermés… quel bonheur!

Je veux aller plus loin, vers le large, vers les bateaux… vers une nouvelle proie… J'ai été privé de sexe pendant l'année scolaire, il faut bien que je me rattrape…

Un superbe yacht est amarré à quelques centaines de mètres de moi. Un riche Moldu… J'ai le pressentiment d'avoir trouvé ce que je cherche… Un sourire gourmand se dessine sur mon visage alors que je reprends ma nage vers ma nouvelle cible. La nuit va être chaude!

En approchant du bateau, j'entends des gémissements. Vais-je interrompre un magnifique éphèbe et une blonde pulpeuse en pleine action? Ca devient très intéressant…

Discrètement, je me hisse à bord… Suis-je donc un voyeur? Oui… je suis surtout hypnotisé par la voix… une voix d'homme… D'ailleurs, je n'entends pas d'autre son que cette voix masculine… Et les soupirs de plaisir sont vraiment très alléchants. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, le sang afflue vers mon entre jambe. J'espère que ma proie est aussi excitante que sa voix…

Je longe lentement la cabine de pilotage. Aucun son ne me trahit. Et… enfin, je le vois! Il est étendu sur une chaise longue, presque dos à moi… Je ne vois malheureusement pas son visage, mais son corps est à la hauteur de mes attentes… et je ne manque rien au spectacle qui m'est offert.

Il est totalement nu, ses muscles sont finement dessinés… alléchant… le désir monte en moi… Sa peau est blanche, mais avec ce soleil, ça ne va certainement pas durer… Ses mains volent sur son torse… il se caresse. J'entends des soupirs de satisfaction de plus en plus pressants… Ce gars s'abandonne à ses propres douceurs… Qu'est ce que ça donnera quand je m'occuperai de lui?

Sa main droite frôle son sexe dressé, il laisse échapper un gémissement. L'autre main s'est précipitée sur l'accoudoir pour s'y accrocher. Il commence des mouvements de va-et-vient assez rapides. Les gémissements suivent d'ailleurs le rythme de ces caresses… Le corps svelte se tord de plaisir. L'érection est impressionnante. S'il continue à se branler comme ça, je vais lui sauter dessus avant de m'en rendre compte.

J'ai envie de cette érection, je veux la sentir contre ma peau, dans les mains, dans me bouche… en moi… ce mec m'excite tellement… je ne connais même pas son visage…

Mais je connais sa voix… sa voix… par Merlin, quelle voix! Mince, voilà que je bande… Pourtant j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment… cette voix si envoûtante… je suis sûr de la connaître…

Ma main se pose sur mon maillot humide… s'y glisse… Mes doigts s'enroulent autours de ma propre érection… si ça pouvait être sa main qui me caresse et non la mienne… Ses gestes s'accélèrent… il va jouir… Je me mords les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement… Bientôt je ne ferais plus qu'un avec lui, je ne peux pas permettre qu'il en soit autrement.

Sa respiration s'accélère, la mienne aussi… ses gémissements deviennent cris… ma mains resserre son étreinte sur mon sexe… son corps s'agite encore plus… et il appelle un nom en se libérant dans sa main… J'ai failli jouir aussi: il a dit mon nom!

Je m'appuie contre le mur pour reprendre ma respiration, me calmer… Il faut que je me cache, je vais devoir travailler mon approche… hors de question de rater un coup pareil!

Il s'est laissé tomber dans la chaise longue, les mains pendante… Je l'imagine rouge de plaisir, haletant… Il doit chercher à récupérer ses forces.

Un zodiaque passe derrière le bateau, dans un sursaut, il se retourne. Draco Malfoy!

Je me fige de surprise. Ce n'est pas possible. Pas lui! Que fait-il ici? Il n'y a aucun sorcier à 20 miles à la ronde et il faut que je tombe sur lui… dans ces circonstances…

Il me dévisage… ces yeux changent d'expression par éclairs: la surprise, la haine, l'effroi, la colère, le mépris… puis plus rien. Ils cessent d'être le miroir de ses pensées, comme par réflexe, ils redeviennent froids…

Négligemment, il se lève et noue une serviette à sa taille avant de s'approcher de moi. Son regard me détaille. Je dois offrir un sacré spectacle. Je suis encore trempé, les cheveux collés sur mon front, les yeux exorbités… et ma main toujours posée sur… Merde! C'est vraiment compromettant, là…

Mais… une seconde… Pause! Arrêt sur image… Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose de vraiment troublant… il a dit mon nom… J'ai pas rêvé. Draco Malfoy s'est branlé en pensant à… _moi!_

Quand il arrive à ma hauteur, il s'arrête et me détaille à nouveau. Mon érection ne s'est pas calmée… impossible après la révélation que je viens d'avoir. Mon maillot est bien trop moulant pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte… D'ailleurs il détourne les yeux… J'ai totalement déconnecté.

Son regard gris bleu plonge dans le mien. J'ignore ce qu'il y lit, mais sa réponse fuse: il me gifle violemment. Je reviens enfin à moi… reprenant conscience de la situation. Ma joue me brûle, il n'y est pas allé de main morte… Mais je n'y peux rien si son corps me fait perdre le contrôle du mien…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter?

Ca voix est cinglante, cassante… La voix de Draco Malfoy… elle n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec celle qui a faillit me faire perdre pied il y a quelques instants.

Je décide de prendre un air détaché… qui ne colle pas vraiment avec mon état, mais bon… on fait comme on peut…

- Bonjour, Malfoy! Je suis désolé d'avoir vu ta petite branlette, mais je ne voulais pas t'interrompre…

- Je comprends bien, Potter, vu l'état dans lequel ça t'a mis…

Il a répondu du tac au tac, la colère brille dans ses yeux argentés. Puis il prend pleinement conscience de la scène à laquelle je viens d'assister et il rougit de manière spectaculaire.

Draco Malfoy ou pas Draco Malfoy, ce corps sera mien. Ma décision est prise.

Je le plaque contre le mur en me collant à lui… mon sexe dressé contre sa cuisse… et je presse mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me fusille du regard, tente de me repousser. Je mors ses lèvres pour le forcer à les ouvrir. C'est efficace. Ma langue se glisse dans se bouche, cherchant la sienne, jouant avec, explorant… Il ne résiste plus. Mais son regard reste impassible. Il me laisse faire, c'est tout… c'est déjà ça…

_Tu vas voir, Draco Malfoy, dans quelques minutes tu me supplieras!_

Ma main gauche explore son torse (si doux), son dos, ses hanches (si gracieuses)… Je me frotte un peu plus contre lui. Ma main droite, quant à elle, remonte le long de sa cuisse, sous la serviette. Mes baisers migrent sur ses joues, vers ses oreilles. Je murmure:

- Dis mon nom, Draco, je veux entendre ta voix… cette voix si excitante, si soumise.

Des éclairs sortent de ses yeux, je souris, me moque de lui. Mais avant qu'il ne me repousse, mes doigts s'enroulent sur son sexe. La serviette tombe à terre. Il ferme les yeux, laisse sa tête s'appuyer contre le mur. Ses hanches ondulent contre moi.

Je me baisse, pose un genou au sol et dépose un baiser sur sa verge tendue. Un soupir de plaisir, il s'abandonne… Ses mains, qui il y a quelques secondes voulaient me repousser, se posent sur ma tête… m'encourageant à continuer…

Je vais jouer avec lui jusqu'au bout, l'obliger à admettre ce qu'il s'entête à nier.

Je laisse ma langue dessiner le contour de son membre. Il frissonne. Je le prends en bouche. Il se tord, gémis. Les sons érotiques sont de retour… Ses doigts se crispent dans mes cheveux. C'est encore mieux que je ne le pensais. Sa peau est sucrée… Alors que ma langue s'agite, sa voix sensuelle s'élève, haletante… _Oui, dis encore mon nom, Draco! Encore!_

Agilement, je me débarrasse de mon maillot, devenu superflu. Puis, à bout de souffle, je me relève pour plonger mon visage dans son cou. Il se cambre pour se coller à moi en poussant un gémissement de frustration. Encore un fois, il prononce mon nom… suppliant… Je joue avec le lobe de son oreille, le mordille… Ma main s'agrippe à sa cuisse, la remontant contre ma hanche. Il s'accroche à mon cou, prêt pour la suite… abandonné dans mes bras. Je murmure, moqueur:

- Tu veux que je te prenne, Draco?

Il ouvre les yeux, un instant, ils sont embués de désir, d'excitation… Puis il les referme, me griffant le dos.

- Tu as peut-être envie d'entendre ma voix, Potter, mais pas moi. Alors ferme la et continue. Ne t'avise plus de t'arrêter sans raison valable.

Sa voix est mi-dédaigneuse, mi-passionnée.

Quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, j'avais envie qu'il me prenne… mais c'était avant que je sache à qui j'avais à faire… Je ne pourrais jamais demander _ça_ à Draco Malfoy… Pourtant c'est ce que, lui, me demande…

Oubliant là mes réflexions, j'attire sa deuxième jambe contre moi. Le voilà, dans mes bras, appuyé contre le mur. Il soupire de plaisir par anticipation. Mon sexe a glissé vers le sillon formé par ses fesses… auxquelles mes mains sont maintenant soudées.

Je dévore la peau de son cou, y laissant des marques rouges. Sans préavis, je le pénètre, d'un seul mouvement de rein, complètement. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair de mes épaules. Il hurle de douleur… et de plaisir!

Je raffermi ma prise pour pouvoir exercer de rapides et profonds mouvements de va et vient. Il garde les yeux obstinément fermés. Sa voix provocante résonne sans cesse à mes oreilles, appelle mon nom continuellement, sans répit. A chacun de mes mouvements, son corps se cambre un peu plus, il me griffe un peu plus, il crie un peu plus. Il halète, son corps se couvre de sueur, l'étreinte de ses jambes se resserre autours de ma taille… Son sexe se presse contre mon bas-ventre, redoublant mon excitation.

Le plaisir envahit tout mon corps. Il se propage le long de ma colonne vertébrale, provoque des picotements dans ma nuque, hérisse mes cheveux. Mes coups s'accélèrent. Mon nom est répété, encore, encore, encore… La litanie est ininterrompue…

Puis, brusquement, elle est remplacée par un râle. Il quitte l'appuie du mur pour se resserrer un peu plus contre moi. Je sens le liquide chaud se répandre sur moi et couler sur mon ventre. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Je rugis. Il se cramponne à moi de toutes ses forces restantes, de tout son abandon, de toute sa jouissance… Je le plaque violemment contre la paroi et je me libère en lui.

Le plaisir est incommensurable. Jamais je n'ai autant pris mon pied avec qui que ce soit… Par Merlin, j'imaginais même pas qu'il était possible de ressentir ça!

Toutes mes forces m'ont quitté, mes jambes tremblent. Je me laisse tomber à genoux, il est toujours dans mes bras, je suis toujours en lui. Ma tête tombe, s'appuyant contre son épaule. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Son souffle aussi est sifflant… Mon cœur bat à une vitesse hallucinante… Difficilement, je prends la parole:

- Draco… merci… c'était… waw… merveilleux… Je…

- Calme toi, Potter… C'est pas… parce qu'on a… couché ensemble… qu'on est… ami, c'est clair?

Sa voix est froide, mais elle est hachée, il est trop épuisé pour la rendre cassante… Et il est toujours dans mes bras… Mais j'ai bien compris le sens du message…

- C'est une lapalissade, ce que tu viens de dire, Malfoy…

- Une quoi?

- Rien, c'est moldu… Si ça t'as plu autant qu'à moi, tu ne seras pas contre… l'idée de recommencer, non?

- Là, maintenant, c'est physiquement impossible… Tu es violent, Potter… je dis pas que j'aime pas ça…

Je souris et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres… Un doux baiser… trop doux à son goût, il me mort, me forçant à reculer.

- Donne moi le nom de ton hôtel, je viens dès que j'ai récupéré…


End file.
